


Love Heals All Wounds

by xxSamuraiPrincess26xx



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, Secretly Being Watched, Stitches, Stubborn Care, Trying To Conceal A Wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx/pseuds/xxSamuraiPrincess26xx
Summary: Allison knew that Thomas was in pain, but she didn't know to what extent.
Relationships: Thomas Connor & Allison Pendle
Kudos: 6





	Love Heals All Wounds

Allison immediately knew that something was wrong with him. His work had slowed down and he was suddenly very protective of his left arm. It was not like her to get into another person's business, but she cared way too much about him to just ignore him like everyone else did. Since she missed him at their lunch break, her only chance was at closing time which was still a few hours away. As much as she hated it, there was still work to do.  
. . .  
The last few hours seemed to drag on forever because not only did Allison have to deal with having to redo her lines, but she also had to deal with Sammy Lawrence's flirtatious behavior. She kept telling the music director that she wasn't interested and there were times when she had to remind him that he was in a relationship with Susie Campbell.  
Once the final hour ended, Allison said her good-byes to Sammy and made her way to the lower levels of the studio where she knew she would find him. It wasn't long after she entered did she hear painful grunts and muffled screams.  
Allison turned a corner and sure enough, there he was.  
The studio's repairman and GENT representative, Thomas Connor.  
Allison sighed as she watched Thomas struggle with the pipe above him. She could very clearly see that he was in pain and now she was going to find out why.  
As if Allison's presence sent of a signal, Thomas turned away from the pipe and met Allison's concerned face, all while trying to hide the fact that he's in pain. But the way she looked at him basically said…"She already knows you're in pain, so quit trying to hide it and let her help you!"  
This woman couldn't be fooled. She knew something was wrong and she wasn't going to let it go until he told her the truth. So, with a frustrated grunt, Thomas waved her over to him.  
"Fine Allison, come here and you'll find out."  
Silently, she slowly walked towards him (while avoiding pipes, but stepping into the small ink puddles) and once she was close enough, reached for his arm.  
"I promise I'll be careful." Allison whispered while rolling up his sleeve and once his arm was exposed, the voice actress saw that it was wrapped in a make-shift gauze wrap.  
Allison did not like the look of it.  
She could already tell that it had been bleeding heavily for quite a while and that the make-shift wrap acted more like a tourniquet.  
"We need to go to the infirmary." She said while rolling down the repairman's sleeve.  
. . .  
Once Allison and Thomas reached the infirmary, she felt more comfortable examining Thomas' arm because there were medical supplies nearby and even though she was no doctor, she did receive personal training from her parents on how to clean and stitch up a wound if she ever needed to. After escorting Thomas to one of the beds, Allison rolled up his sleeve again.  
The voice actress slowly unwrapped the gauze and definitely didn't like what she saw.  
There was a large gash that ran from his elbow to the bottom of his hand. Thankfully, there was no sign of infection, but it was still bleeding quite a bit and of course, Allison had to ask.  
"Thomas, what happened?" she asked while preparing the thread and needle.  
Again, knowing that Allison couldn't be fooled, he had no choice but to tell her the truth.  
"I'll tell you, but I'm going to make it short and sweet."  
Expecting as such, the voice actress was unfazed as she finished threading the needle.  
"The elevator was acting up again and while repairing it, I failed to notice one of the door grates was sticking out."  
Based on the wound's appearance and the dangers of working on the elevator, Allison knew he was telling the truth. She nodded as she now held his arm in one hand and the threaded needle in the other.  
Allison could very easily tell that Thomas was nervous because his arm started trembling and he stopped making eye-contact with her. She couldn't blame or tease him about it because she would most likely do the same thing if Thomas as holding a threaded needle to her arm.  
"I'm going to start, so look away if you want to."  
The repairman nodded and with one final breath to calm herself down, Allison slowly slid the needle into his arm, immediately hearing a painful grunt.  
"I know it hurts, but it will be over soon. Just don't hold your breath." She instructed as the first stitch was in.  
Thomas silently nodded and as the needle went in the second time, resisted the urge to scream by gripping the fabric of his pants.  
"Allison, please talk to me."  
Seeing that quite a few stitches would be needed, Allison tried to think of something. After a few moments, something came to her.  
"I'm going to tell you a story."  
. . .  
Once there was a girl who couldn't figure out what direction she wanted to go in her life. She felt really out of place because all her friends knew which way they wanted to go while she remained lost and afraid. Things got even worse because once they grew up; they all had careers and even started families of their own.  
Yet for the girl, everything was the same.  
She had no career.  
She had no special someone.  
After the sixth stitch was in, Allison took a nearby cloth and began wiping off the blood that ran down his arm and onto her skirt.  
But, just as she was about to give up for good, an opportunity came to her and before the girl knew it, she was working and she finally felt like she was going somewhere in life. Although she did enjoy the new job, she didn't like how the men around her treated her.  
It was clear that they only wanted her for her body and not her personality.  
The redness started to fade after Allison inserted the needle for the twelvth time, but she could see that Thomas was still in pain.  
The girl did hope that she would find love here, but with the way things looked, those chances were slim. But little did she know one heated confrontation would forever change her life.  
Allison took a quick moment to take a few deep breaths and afterwards informed Thomas that she was almost finished at seventeen stitches in.  
The next day, the girl had crossed paths with another female employee and after a while, the girl found herself in a room with a broken elevator.  
Thomas let out a painful smirk because he knew where Allison was going.  
It was there that the girl met the most handsome man she had ever seen. When she first looked at him, she felt a very protective vibe around him, like if he had a significant other, he would put her safety and well-being before his, someone who she could rely on and trust with everything.  
Once the twentieth stitch was in, the wound was finally closed and after wiping the last bits of blood, wrapped it in a new gauze wrap while at the same time continuing the story.  
She also saw that beneath his cold-hearted exterior, there was a loving protective interior.  
This was the man she was hoping for.  
. . .  
After pulling down the sleeve, Allison gently placed one of her blood-stained hands on the repairman's face and turned his head so she could look into his brown eyes.  
"She found the love of her life that day."  
With his uninjured arm, Thomas joined his hand with Allison's and gave her one of his extremely rare smiles.  
"That day, the man did not see a girl, but rather a beautiful young woman who proved to be the love of his life."  
At that moment, they shared a passionate kiss, completely unaware that the entire time, they were being watched by the studio's music director, Sammy Lawrence.  
"I knew Allison was involved with someone here. I just never thought that Thomas Connor would be that person." He thought as he secretly continued to watch them.  
"I could only wonder what would have happened if Joey Drew was here."

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this idea for a while, but couldn't figure out how to put it together.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
